I Hate u but I Love U
by Aqua BabyBlue
Summary: Cho Jino begitu membenci Kim Jonghyun, teman mas kecilnya. Orang yang selalu mengusilinya. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Jino – ah, benci dan cinta itu tipis. Fanfic Remake dari fanfic dengan fandom dan pair berbeda Gs for Uke.


Karya pertamaku di fanfic, mungkin typo berserakan.

Main Cast :

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Jino

Summary :

Cho Jino begitu membenci Kim Jonghyun, teman mas kecilnya. Orang yang selalu mengusilinya. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Jino – ah, benci dan cinta itu tipis.

.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan terburu – buru. Aku berjalan sambil terus memikirkan ucapan kedua orang tuaku kemarin, mereka mengatakan bahwa sahabat mereka dan anak laki – lakinya akan kembali ke Korea dan yang berarti bagiku musuh bebuyutanku dari kecil akan mengganggu hari – hari tenangku. Dan yang paling membuat aku kesal adalah bahwa ia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, aku berharap bahwa aku takkan satu kelas dengan dia. Terlintas di fikiranku bagaimana dulu dia selalu membuatku marah dan menangis karena dia selalu merusak semua mainanku dan selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan " jelek atau pendek", (loe juga pendek bang! #dijitak Jjong) membayangkannya saja aku sudah kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kelasku, aku langsung masuk lalu duduk di bangkuku.

"menyebalkan" gerutuku. Bagaimana tidak, ketika aku hendak menceritakan semua masalah terbesar bagiku, sahabatku Taemin malah tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Baru beberapa saat aku duduk bel tanda masuk sudah bunyi.

Jung Seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas diikuti seorang laki-laki tinggi tampan berambut keperakan.

'what? rambut perak? tunggu, berarti dia...? tapi kan banyak laki – laki berambut perak' gumamku.

OMG tidak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi! Aku memejamkan mataku berharap segera terjaga dari mimpi ini. Siapa saja tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!' jeritku dalam hati

Jung Seonsaengnim mempersilahkan dia untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, kim Jonghyun imnida, aku pindahan dari Jepang, mohon bantuannya,"

Kelas terdengar sangat berisik oleh suara-suara perempuan yang terkagum-kagum padanya. Tapi jangan harap aku akan kagum padanya seperti para perempuan itu, tidak akan pernah. Hal ini dikarenakan pertama yang perlu kalian ingat dan kalian catat, dia musuh bebuyutanku, kedua aku sudah punya pacar yang menurutku lebih baik di segala hal di bandingkan laki-laki benama Kim Jonghyun tersebut.

Jung Seonsaengnim butuh beberapa menit untuk mendiamkan kelas yang ribut untuk kembali tenang seperti sebelum ia datang.

"Kim Jonghyun, kau dapat duduk di sebelah Minho" Jung Seonsaengnim menunjuk cowok tinggi dan tampan dengan mata belo mirip keroro yang duduk di pojok kelas.

" Huh" aku dapat benafas lega karena berarti aku tidak perlu bertegur sapa dengan laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

"Mianhae Seonsaengnim, tapi apakah aku dapat duduk di sebelah Cho Jino?" Ia berkata seperti itu sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah kananku.

" Kau kenal dengan Jino - ssi?" tanya Jung Seonsaengnim

" Ya, cukup kenal, bahkan bisa di bilang sangat kenal" jawabnnya

" Ya, sudah kau dapat duduk di sebelah Jino – ssi" ujar Jung Seonnsaengnim

" What the?" mendengar kata-kata Jung Seonsaengnim aku merasa seperti tersambar petir. Aku langsung berdiri dan menyela kata-kata Jung Seonnsaengnim.

" Maaf Jung Seonnsaengnim, bukankah itu tempat duduk Taemin?" aku berkata seperti itu dengan menunjukkan raut wajah kesal.

"Ya, itu memang tempat duduk Taemin, tapi mungkin Taemin tidak akan keberatan duduk di sebelah Minho – ssi begitupun sebaliknya. Terlebih lagi Jonghyun tidak kenal siapa-siapa selain kau Jino. Jadi aku harap kau dapat membantunya menyesuaikan diri. Jonghyun - ssi, kau dapat duduk di tempatmu." Terang Jung Seonnsaengnim.

"Ya, Taemin takkan menolak untuk duduk sebangku dengan kekasihnya, si keroro belo aka Minho" gumamku

"Kamshamnida Seonsaengnim" ucapnya.

Dia terus saja berjalan kearahku, lalu duduk disampingku. Semua mata terus memperhatikan sosoknya.

" Hallo jelek? Bagaimana kabarmu? kamu masih saja sama seperti dulu tidak berubah sama sekali" Sapanya

Seperti biasa dia selalu mencari ribut denganku. "Hei!jangan panggil aku jelek karena aku sama sekali tidak jelek, bukannya yang jelek itu kamu?" ujarku

"Aku jelek? mana mungkin! It's very immposible!" jawabnya ke-PD-an.

Aku langsung mengambil penggaris, dan aku bentangkan kearahnya.

"Dengarnya, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan kamu, dan harus kamu ingat jarak kita maksimal 30 cm. Awas saja kalau berani lebih dekat dari itu dasar Dino head." Ucapku sambil melemparkan deathglare terbaikku.

Baru saja aku selesai bicara, tiba-tiba dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku.

"Bukannya kamu yang tidak ingin berjauhan denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda dan kedipan mata.

Aku langsung mendorong pundaknya agar menjauh dariku.

" Jangan pernah berharap walaupun dalam mimpimu" jawabku ketus.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah papan tulis karena Jung Seonnsaengnim sudah memulai pelajaran hari ini.

Jonghyun's Pov.

"Hm…., ternyata dia sama sekali tidak berubah, masih galak seperti dulu tapi yang pasti dia makin manis, aku jadi ingin semakin menggodanya. tidak salah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Jino - ah, apa kamu tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu? aku menyukaimu dari kita masih kecil dan aku mengejekmu hanya untuk mencari perhatian darimu"

Jonghyun's POV end

Bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi.

Aku bergegas keluar kelas dan bergegas menuju kelas Kim Young-deok , atau yang biasa di panggil Jay (pacarku). Aku dan Jay - oppa sudah berpacaran lebih dari setahun. Aku langsung menuju keatap sekolah karena aku yakin dia ada disana. Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku merasa aneh sejak tadi. Aku buru-buru menaiki anak tangga, jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak ketika aku melihat Jay - oppa beciuman mesra dengan Jessica - eonni. Tak terasa air mataku menetes begitu saja. Aku membalikkan badanku, dan terus berlari. Aku tak mau melihat adegan mesra Jay - oppa dan Jessica - eonni. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Tapi, hal menyebalkan lain datang, seseorang yang tidak ingin aku lihat saat aku seperti ini malah menghampiriku.

"Hey bodoh, kamu seperti orang idiot, menangis sepanjang koridor, apa kau memang bertujuan mencari perhatian orang banyak?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan masih menangis tanpa suara. Jonghyun langsung menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari tempat ini, ia menarik tanganku menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Hey kamu kenapa?" tanyanya. Entahlah aku merasa suaranya melembut, selalu seperti ini sejak dulu. Walaupun dia sering mengejekku atau mengataiku, tapi dia selalu ada untukku saat aku sedang seperti ini. Bahkan dulu dia pernah menonjok Shindong - oppa yang berbadan 2kali lebih besar darinya, saat temanku satu itu membuatku menangis. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku langsung saja memeluknya. Entahlah ada perasaan nyaman saat bersamanya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal ini. Aku hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jonghyun's Pov.

Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melihat air matamu Jino. Kenapa kau menyukai laki-laki yang hanya membuatmu menangis seperti ini? aku mohon, pilihlah aku Jino.

Jonghyun's POV end

" Jino, ada apa? Kalau ada masalah kau dapat cerita padaku?" ucapkku, sambil mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa!"aku menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun dengan suara serak.

Jonghyun memelukku dengan erat. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat menolak perlakuannya padaku. Dan yang aku rasa malah jantungku berdetak dengan cepat sekaligus perasaan yang sudah aku kenal ketika aku pertama jatuh cinta dengan Jay oppa muncul.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja, mungkin itu dapat meneluarkan semua rasa sakit hatimu. Jika kau ingin teriak, teriak saja mungkin itu dapat mengeluarkan amarahmu, untuk saat ini aku sedang berbaik hati padamu meminjamkan dadaku padamu". ucapnya

Aku terus menangis terisak di pelukkannya, hingga suatu suara yang sangat aku kenal menghentikan tangisanku.

"Jino sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang

" Jay oppa?" ucapku lirih

Aku takut melihat sorot mata Jay - oppa, baru kali ini aku melihat tatapan mata Jay -oppa yang penuh amarah. Tapi yang aku rasa dia hanya berpura – pura marah dan lagi apa salahnya aku ada di pelukkan Jonghyun, lagipula Jonghyun hanya meminjamkan dadanya padaku yang sedang menangis karenanya.

"Jino, aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini" dia langsung berbalik arah dan mencoba berjalan pergi. Aku mencoba menahannya.

"Tunggu, biar aku jelaskan semuanya, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, oppa" ucapku

Aku mencoba terus menyakinkannya, aku tidak mau terjadi salah paham dengannya, akupun ingin meminta penjelasan dengannya tenang hal yang aku lihat di atap tadi. Tapi, Jay oppa terus saja berjalan, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan aku.

"Hey, kau tuli atau apa? Dari tadi Jino memanggilmu?" bentak Jonghyun.

Mendengarkan kata-kata Jonghyun, Jay oppa pun berbalik arah.

"Masalah Jino bukan masalahku lagi" ucap Jay - oppa dingin.

"Apa katamu?" menedengar kata-kata Jay - oppa, Jonghyun tanpa segan mencengkram kerah baju Jay - oppa.

"Aku katakan apapun yang terjadi padanya bukan urusanku lagi" tegas Jay - oppa.

Mendengar jawaban Jay entah mengapa Jonghyun jadi terbawa emosi, ia mencengkram kerah baju Jay – oppa lebih erat.

"Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, MULAI SAAT INI CHO JINO BUKAN PACARKU LAGI" tegas Jay - oppa.

Mendengar jawaban Jay - oppa, Jonghyun semakin emosi, ia pun melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Jay - oppa.

"Buagh" terdengar suara tinjuan yang di layangkan Jonghyun pada Jay.

"Aw…" terdengar suara Jay - oppa mengaduh langsung berdiri, ia akan membalas perbuatan Jonghyun tadi, tapi tinjuan Jay - oppa dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Jonghyun.

"Kau menuduh Jino selingkuh denganku? bukannya kau yang selingkuh? apa ini hanya alasanmu untuk berpisah dari Jino?" tanya Jonghyun penuh selidik

Aura hitam sepertinya menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dari pada ada pertumpahan darah disini lebih baik aku cepat bertindak.

Aku menarik tangan Jay - oppa untuk menjauh dari Jonghyun.

"Jay oppa, kumohon untuk kali ini saja dengarkan aku, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Jonghyun, malah aku ingin kau menjelaskan padaku, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Jessica eonni?" tanyaku dengan mencoba menatap matanya

Jay - oppa menatapku dengan tajam.

" Maaf Jino, aku benar-benar mencintai Jessica"

Kata-kata Jay - oppa terasa mencekik leherku hingga aku sulit untuk bernafas, dadaku terasa begitu sesak, air mataku pun kembali menetes. Aku tak menyangka Jay - oppa setega itu padaku.

"Terima kasih, karena kau pernah mencintaiku" ucapku lemah

Aku berlari menjauh dari hadapan Jay oppa dan tak memperdulikan Jonghyun, aku ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya, bahkan sepertinya aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini.

…

1 Bulan kemudian.

Keadaanku sudah lebih baik daripada saat itu, sedikit demi sedikit aku sudah bisa melupakan Jay - oppa. Hari ini sekolah libur karena hari minggu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan – jalan sendirian. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan jomblo jadi tidak ada yang menemani, tadinya aku ingin pergi dengan Taemin, tapi saat ini Taemin memilih pergi dengan kekasihnya. Aku terus saja berjalan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di kota ini.

Di tempat berbeda

Jonghyun's P.O.V

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Hari libur yang membosankan untukku, ya sangat membosankan, sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin sekali bermain basket dengan Minho, tapi dengan tiba – tiba dia mengatakkan bahwa tidak jadi karena kekasihnya Lee Taemin mengajaknya untuk kencan.

Aku berjalan sambil melamun, di kelas setelah kejadiaan itu, Jino sama sekali mendiamkanku, ejekkanku pun tak pernah di hiraukannya. Sebenarnya aku merasa rindu pada gadis itu, tapi entahlah aku pun tak tahu harus bagaimana agar dia mau memperdulikanku, setidaknya dia mau membalas ejekkanku seperti biasanya.

Tanpa terasa aku berjalan sampai pusat perbelanjaan, berbelanja mungkin tak ada salahnya, pikirku. Aku berjalan dengan sedikit cepat hingga tanpa aku sadari aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aw…."teriaknya. Sepertinya aku mengenal dia, aku coba lihat siapa dia ternyata Cho Jino, orang yang tengah aku rindukan .

"Yo, jelek, bisa tidak jalan pake mata?" tanyaku

"Hah? Jalan pake mata? Kau bodoh ya? Jalan itu pakai kaki, babbo! Bukan pakai mata! hardiknya.

"Hah! setidaknya, kau dapat menggunakan matamu ketika sedang berjalan agar tidak menabrak orang atau kau memang sengaja menabrakku?" jawabku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku

"Aku menabrakmu? Bukannya kau yang menabrakku? Kenapa harus bertemu kau lagi sih? Menyebalkan!" ucapnya sinis.

"Entahlah, jodoh mungkin" ucapku semakin semangat menggodanya.

"Hah? Berjodoh denganmu? Seperti tidak ada laki – laki lain saja".

"Memang tidak ada laki – laki lain kan dihatimu? Tanyaku.

"Stop menggodaku!" ujarnya.

Entahlah sekilas tadi, aku melihat semburat merah di pipi chubby – nya.

"Kau mau kemana? Boleh aku temani?" tanyaku.

"terserah" jawabnya

Mendenger jawaban darinya, aku langsung menyamai langkahnya dan dengan cuek aku langsung menggandeng tanganya.

" lepas" ujarnya

" ahni" ucapku cuek.

Kudengar dia menghela nafas. Aku hanya menyunggingkan evil smirk – ku. Tiba – tiba dia menarikku ke sebuah toko aksesoris.

" Ada yang ingin kau beli?" tanyaku begitu di dalam toko dan dia sedang memperhatikan pernak – pernik yang di pajang di sebuah estalase. Dia hanya menggelang imut.

" Belum ada yang menarik perhatianku" jawabnya. Dan dia pindah ke estalase berikutnya.

Mataku melihat strap hp lucu berbentuk setengah hati yang di dalamnya berbentuk kunci G dan kunci nada dan menjadi hati utuh bila disatukan. Seorang pramuniaga mendekatiku.

" maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

"aku mau ini" jawabku sambil menunjuk strap tersebut.

" ya, tuan" dia mengambil strap tersebut dan menyerahkannya padaku, aku mengamati strap tersebut.

" itu strap model terbaru dan strap couple, tuan" ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan membawa strap itu kekasir untuk membayarnya.

Setelah membayar, aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok Jino. Yang ternyata dia ada di sebelahku.

"Apa yang kau beli?" Tanyaku saat aku dan dia keluar dari toko aksesoris tersebut.

" ini" jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan sepasang jepit kecil berbentuk pita. Aku mengambil jepit itu dan memasangkannya di rambutnya yang cokelat sebahu.

"walaupun kau menggunakan jepit imut seperti itu kau tetap jelek ya?" aku mengejeknya lagi untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupku. Sebenarnya dia begitu cantik dan imut.

" ya, apa yang kau ucapkan? dasar dino jelek! pendek!" dia balas mengejekku

Aku menarik tangannya dan mendekatkan bibirku ketelinganya, "Jino – ah, saranghae" begitu selesai mengucapkan kata itu aku mengecup pipinya dan menatap matanya lembut. Dia masih terdiam mendengar penyataan cintaku tadi. Tapi yang aku tahu muncul semburat merah di pipi chubby – nya yang menambah kadar imutnya menurutku.

"nado saranghae" aku mendengar suaranya pelan.

Apa? Dia juga menyukaiku? gumamku dalam hati. Sekarang malah aku yang terdiam mendengar jawaban darinya. Aku masih saja melamun.

'chu..' dia mencium pipiku kemudian langsung berlari.

"tangkap aku dino jelek" ujarnya dari kejauhan. Aku langsung berlari mengejarnya. Aku senang sekali dia membalas perasaanku, dan sekarang statusku adalah namjachingu dari seorang gadis imut bernama Cho Jino.

TBC or End

Kamsahamnida sudah mau baca, author baru. Review please


End file.
